


resist  08片段

by lihuaaaa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaaaa/pseuds/lihuaaaa





	resist  08片段

艰难的剥开外套，又把那贴着身体都快要被烘干的衬衣脱掉，被水浸了半天的皮肤柔软又有弹性，摸起来手感很好。宋亚轩又一次暗自感叹为什么一个omega的身材可以这么好，伸手又去脱他的裤子。

“唔••••••宋••••••不••••••”张真源只感觉身上一凉，有些扎根于身体内部的本能记忆被勾起，他伸起滚烫的手轻轻按住了要解开他皮带的手。

“不？再这样下去你就烧死了。”宋亚轩好笑地看着他，手上没有半分犹豫，解开皮带连同内裤一起全扒了下来。

这一具熟悉又陌生的成熟男性躯体就袒露在了宋亚轩的眼前。张真源的身体修长又结实，肌肉的线条流畅柔韧，带着omega才会拥有的稍宽的双胯，腿根柔软的肌肉丰盈，让人禁不住就想狠狠捏揉，宋亚轩二十三年的人生中，第一次知道原来自己喜欢这种类型的omega。

嗯••••••喜欢••••••么？

宋亚轩对于自己内心的想法有些讶异，随即去取来了药箱，什么感冒药退烧贴抑制片全部给张真源安排上了。

仁至义尽。

宋亚轩把张真源塞进被子里，转头就要走，却只听见闷闷的一句“别••••••走”，忍不住挑了挑眉。

再不走，他这个样子真的很想让人蹂躏。

却又看到地上从口袋里掉出来的已经揉成茶色的白花，宋亚轩眼神一暗，似是想到了什么，便又坐在了床边，看见侧背着他的张真源眼尾已经是一片红。

嗯？

翻过来一看，那人眼角早就流出了一条泪痕，似是不受主人的控制，明明张真源的表情没有丝毫悲戚，但是那生理盐水实打实地源源不断。

他才隐隐约约记起张真源档案里有写丧父丧母之类的字眼，可能今天是其中一位或者其他的人的祭日？

不过卧底，这样的出身确实最为适合。

漫无边际地想了许多，宋亚轩心中微动，不由自主伸手抹掉了那凉泪，又试了试他额头的温度，还好，已经开始有效果了。

温温和和的雪松芳味轻盈地笼绕着这一片天地，不带一丝寒带的冷意，也没有了浓郁的灵醒的辛辣味，淡淡的又轻轻的，一瞬间让宋亚轩有些恍惚，好像看到了那个白色衬衣蓝色牛仔裤，站在校门口一脸希望十二年前的张真源。

那个时候他的信息素应该就是这么清清柔柔的吧。

不受控制地，他轻轻贴上了张真源烧得红透的唇。

甘甜的雪松芳味似怎么也吮吸不够，宋亚轩很难想象一个比他大了七岁的omega，信息素的味道还是这么纯粹，他感觉到自己心脏节奏陡升，沿着唇角轻轻地啃咬张真源烧得通红的下颚线。

脖颈间的痒意让张真源不自觉地仰了头，他紧闭着的眼皮都已经有些泛红，随着一阵温热包裹了胸前的敏感，不自觉地一阵颤栗。

宋亚轩会意，恶意地不断舔弄着那脆弱的红樱，手轻轻按压捏揉着张真源精瘦的腰，微微隆成小丘的腹肌因为身体不断地刺激而紧绷、而舒放，宋亚轩似乎很享受这种控制而又收放自如的感觉，微微眯起了眼。

宋亚轩离开了胸前，一边向下吻着一边将自己的衣服剥开，随意甩在床下，他踏进了被中，紧紧地将张真源抱住，感受着他滚烫的身躯，还有那颗前所未有急速跳动的心。

随后的一切似乎都是那么理所当然，为了不撕裂张真源还没彻底愈合的枪伤，宋亚轩握住他的腿根，压在柔软的薄被之中，将自己一发而不可收的欲望埋进早已一片濡湿的所在。疯狂的撞击之下，他只感觉得到张真源扣住他腰的双手，还有从那湿润的唇中轻呼而出断断续续的“宋亚轩”三个字。


End file.
